


In Formal Wear

by remanth



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, In Formal Wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie drags Peggy out for a night of dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Formal Wear

A knock at her door surprised Peggy just as the sun started to go down. She had a rare few hours where nothing was demanding her attention, the world was spinning on without needing to be saved. She’d been spending it just relaxing and thinking, sitting in her window seat and staring down at the hustle and bustle of humanity below.

Peggy opened her door to Angie, the other woman standing with her hand raised to knock again. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head and glinting jewelry hung from her ears and rested lightly against her throat. The dress she wore was a pale powder blue, like her waitress uniform, but there the similarities ended. This dress left her shoulders bare while a small sleeve hugged each of her upper arms. The bodice curved over her breasts and swooped down her sides, highlighting her curves. The skirt belled out from her hips to her knees in graceful folds. She looked absolutely beautiful.

“Hey, English, get dolled up and let’s go,” Angie said, smiling at Peggy. “It’s a beautiful night and there’s a party happening.”

“I was planning on having a quiet night,” Peggy demurred, trying to ignore the trip of her heart when Angie smiled. “You should go and have a good time.”

“Not without you,” Angie replied, stepping into Peggy’s room and taking her arm. She steered Peggy to the closet. “Come on, I know you have something gorgeous in that closet of yours. Pick a dress and let’s go.”

Peggy let herself be swayed and opened the closet. She picked through her more formal dresses quickly. The champagne dress drew her attention for a moment but Peggy rejected it when she heard Angie’s gasp. The other woman was going through Peggy’s dresses as well and her hands had landed on an emerald green dress that Peggy hadn’t worn yet. She’d bought it in anticipation of winning the war and the date she’d set up with Steve. The date that had never happened, even though she’d prayed it would.

“This one, English, you have to wear this one,” Angie said, pulling the green dress out. She held it up against Peggy’s body. “It’ll look beautiful on you.”

Peggy took it without a word and moved to the small bathroom to change and refresh her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror once she’d slipped the dress on. A hand ran down her side and her hip, slipping easily along the satiny fabric. The dress was a simple sheath with a gracefully curved neckline. It’s very simplicity was elegant and hugged Peggy’s body like a lover. She took a deep breath, feeling a pang of regret yet again for the date that never was, and headed out of the bathroom.

“Wow,” was all Angie was able to say when Peggy came out. Her eyes swept up and down the dress and Peggy paused a moment to let her take it in. And it let her hide the sudden lack of breath she had as Angie seemed to stare at her for a moment in undisguised hunger. 

“Well, there’s a party waiting,” Peggy said when the silence stretched on for a few moments longer than was comfortable. This time, she took Angie’s arm and they headed out.

They made small talk on the way, Angie complaining about some of her customers and telling funny stories about them and Peggy complaining a bit about her coworkers and spinning tales with just enough lies to be safe. The walk was pleasant in the evening air. Finally, they reached the club the party was being held in.

The man at the door allowed them to pass after a cursory glance and Angie again led the way. Inside, music played and couples danced. There were small tables scattered here and there and nearly all were filled. Even the bar was nearly full of people standing or sitting on the stools. And every single one of them was a woman.

“Angie,” Peggy started to say, wondering why every single person here was a woman. But before she could continue, Angie pulled her out on the dance floor.

“Dance with me,” was all Angie said. “It’ll be fun.”

The music changed from the upbeat melody that had been playing to something more quiet and sensual. All of the women dancing took it in stride, shifting their arms and moving easily to the beat. Angie positioned their hands and led the way through the dance. It was warm and sweet and intimate, feeling perfect. After a few moments, Peggy let herself relax and just enjoy the dance. She smiled at Angie, happy that she’d come here. 

The song continued for a timeless eternity, Peggy and Angie moving slowly through the sea of dancing couples. Out of the corner of her eye, Peggy could see a few couples here and there exchanging small kisses. Others held each others’ eyes like the whole world and all its answers were within. Every woman looked at her dancing partner with unmitigated fondness and, dare she say it, love.

But nothing was eternal and the song came to an end. She and Angie stayed in place though, as did many of the other dancers. A second song started, a deep female voice crooning the lyrics. It felt just right for the time and place and they continued dancing.

Later, Peggy thought it might have been the music and the sheer feeling of acceptance in the room that tipped her decision over the edge. But, when she was being more honest, it was a decision that had been coming. All it needed was a sign that it would be accepted, even welcomed. And here it was, in this room full of women who loved women.

Tilting Angie’s head up, Peggy watched her carefully as she lowered her face to hers. For a moment, just before their lips touched, Peggy paused. She waited for any indication of denial or rejection in Angie’s eyes but there was none. Just a pleased acceptance and excited impatience. Her eyes slipped closed as she closed the last distance and pressed her lips to Angie’s. The kiss was sweet, tasting of lipstick and perfume. It was perfect.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to do that, English,” Angie said quietly when they parted. “I thought you wanted to but held yourself back. I wasn’t sure, though.”

“That’s why you brought me here, isn’t it?” Peggy asked, pressing her forehead to Angie’s. “To make sure.”

“You got it,” Angie said and she laughed. The sound was silvery, a chiming bell to complement the crooning singer’s voice. “And I sure am glad I did. Now, how about we kiss again?”

Instead of replying, Peggy laughed her own silvery laugh and did as Angie asked. They danced for several dances, always keeping contact with each other. And when they headed off the dance floor to get drinks, they exchanged even more kisses flavored with the sweet drinks and their own happiness. They were late getting back home that night but that was all right. Peggy knew all the quiet ways in. And when Angie never made it back to her own room but stayed in Peggy’s, that was all right too.


End file.
